


Name Talk

by emmaspirate



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaspirate/pseuds/emmaspirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai and Luke has been fighting for the past eight months on what to name their baby girl. But with Lorelai due in two weeks, will they finally agree on one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted: 1-27-11 on fanfiction.net

"What about Emma?" Luke Danes asked, flipping through the baby book that lay on his lap.

"Ah, No!" his wife, Lorelai, said lying next to him in bed.

"What? What exactly is wrong with this one?" Luke said, groaning out in frustration. It had been like this for months. Luke would mention a name and Lorelai would come up with some dumb excuse why it was wrong.

"To close to Emily." Lorelai said, referring to her own mother's name.

"I should have figured." Luke grumbled under his breath.

"You really should of." Lorelai said, attempting to pull herself off of the bed. It would have been easier if she hadn't been eight months pregnant.

"Lorelai, you are due in less then two weeks, and we still don't have one name picked out that both of use agree on." Luke said, watching his wife carefully. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Well, no thanks to your loving off spring, I have to pee like every thirty minutes." Lorelai said, still trying to get up on her feet. She was failing at it.

"Here! Let me help you up." Luke said, walking over to the other side of the bed, and getting Lorelai finally up on her feet.

"Thanks, babe." Lorelai said, walking as fast as she could to the bathroom down the hall.

"So, what are you going to do?" Luke said, leaning on the doorframe that leads into the bathroom.

"I think that's pretty obvious what I'm doing." Lorelai said, smirking from where she sat on the toilet.

"Not what you're doing now. I mean with the name problem." Luke said. He sometimes wonders why he puts up with her all the time.

"I told you all ready what I wanted to name her. But it seems like you wasn't listening." Lorelai said, making her way over to the sink to wash her hands.

"We are not naming our daughter after you." Luke said, groaning. They had been through this every since she was 3 months pregnant.

"Why not?" She said pouting as the two of them made it back to their bedroom.

"You know perfectly well. You all ready named, Rory, after you. Do you honestly want two children named after you?"

"Yes! We will have a bunch of kids all named Lorelai, and take over the world!" Lorelai said, throwing her arms up for emphases

"Aw Jeez! How about this? We give her your middle name instead?" Luke said, glancing over at his wife.

"Victoria? Huh? I never even thought about that before." Lorelai said, considering the thought.

"Yeah, we could call her Vicki if you want." Luke said, finally glad that they were agreeing on something.

"Ahh! No Vicki!" Lorelai said, as Luke let out another groan.

"And just when I thought we were starting to get somewhere!"

"No, I like the idea of naming her Victoria. But I don't like the idea of calling her Vicki. But I love the name Tori instead." Lorelai said, glancing over at Luke who was smiling.

"I like Tori! So we finally agree on a name." Luke said, smiling even wider. They had been going at this for months now.

"Yeah, I guess we have. One down, one to go." Lorelai said, laying her head on Luke's shoulder.

"What? What do you mean one to go?"

"Well, baby does need a middle name." Lorelai said, snuggling closer to Luke and closing her eyes.

"I totally forgot about that. Got any suggestions?" Luke said, dreading the thought of what names was going to come out of Lorelai's mouth.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Lorelai asked, clearly falling asleep.

"Yeah, at least we finally got something done. Goodnight, Love." Luke said, kissing Lorelai on the forehead.

"We have a Rory and Tori." Lorelai said, half asleep.

"That sounds nice." Luke said, flipping off the lights. Both of them falling asleep with a smile on their face.


End file.
